Short after COHF thing
by AriLightwood
Summary: Short after COHF thingy.


_Alec Lightwood tossed his throwing knives at Jace Herondale, his adopted brother. Grabbing his bow and arrows he strolled out the door to the training room. "I won, Jace, don't be a sore loser!" He shouted at his blond brother who was glaring at the knives he held like they were carnivore ducks. Which, Alec thought, Jace didn't like, didn't like at all. He almost ran into Clary fray, his now Almost sister in law. "Alec, do you no who took my engagement ring?" Alec looked surprised. "Umm… No why?" Clary looked defeated, "because I think someone stole it and Jace is going to kill me if he finds out." Alec smirked. "No I don't know where they are but I know someone who can help." Alec said, surprising himself. When was he nice to Clary? " Well come on." Alec jogged to his room and changed shirts from his sweaty on to a black clean one. One top of that he added a ratty to large black sweatshirt. He still had his bow and arrows. He swung the quiver over his shoulder, holding his bow with a few of his fingers._

_Clary Fray waited impatiently for Alec. Hearing footsteps, she looked around frantically for somewhere to hide after realizing that it was Jace. "Hey Clary, what are you doing?" Jace said flicking his shoulder length blond hair out of his eyes. "Oh-I am waiting for Alec. We are going to visit Magnus for advice on my wedding dress," she said blushing furiously. "Okie dokee, well tell Alec we are so having a rematch after he comes back from Magnus's." He pecked Clary of the check and stepped over to the stair banister. "And this is one of my favorite things to do!" he slung his leg over the banister and slid down yelling: "WEEEEEEEEE," like a 3 year old. Shaking her head she looked up to see Alec looking down the banister after Jace, with an amused expression. She jumped and said, " Well lets go, Right?" She looked back at the banister than to Alec's face. "Oh no way. You can but I absolutely refuse to do that." Alec just smiled._

_Sliding down the banister was probably one of the most fun things he'd ever done. Whooping almost all the way down, he flipped of, just to show off. Looking back up the staircase, he saw Clary running down the stairs, four at a time. "Come on slow poke! Simon's faster than that!" He joked._

_Clary skidded at the bottom, breathing heavily. " Simon __–__pant- is not __–__pant- faster than that." Alec felt the need to snort, which he did. " Come on than lets go now." He looked at his watch, which of course was all black with green glow in the dark numbers. He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a muffin and walked out of the door way and started to jog. "Wait up, Alec!" He turned, stopped and looked at Clary rushing over, her banana held in her teeth like a pirate while she stuffed random things into her bag. Water bottle, three muffins and a finally she grabbed her banana and shoved it into her pack. Swinging her pack up onto her shoulder she jogged over. Seriously a banana? Alec thought, " Ok we can go now." Clary said in between breathes and muffin chews. Alec looked at the muffin. " How many muffins did you take, Clary!" Alec said shocked. Clary looked surprised. " Only four." Alec turned. "You know the way to Magnus's, right?" Clary nodded. " OK see you."Alec turned yet again and started to jog than once loosening up his tight muscles, he started running, if he wasn't a Shadowhunter, he would have probably been a track runner, but he was and had been a Shadowhunter since birth, and he specialized in Archery. But as he ran he thought about Magnus and Jace and Clary, and Isabelle. Magnus had done so much to help him, and all the Shadowhunters, because of him. He felt proud of his warlock boyfriend. Than Jace, whom he'd had a crush on ever since he came to the institute when he was eight and Alec 9. But than he met Magnus and fell in love with him. And Clary, whom he had been jealous of because Jace loved her so much. And Clary the same to Jace. But now he understood them and loved them both as siblings. Isabelle was a different type of sibling, she was the type of person you could tell anything and she'd keep it secret. She was the type of person who beat someone up if they did anything me, or Jace, Alec thought. Looking about he realized he'd ran past Magnus's apartment by a few miles. Turning around he began to jog slowly back. After about 20 minutes he'd arrived at Magnus's apartment. Looking down the street he saw Clary trudging toward him. "Well what took you so long?"Alec said once she reached him. Clary stuck her tongue out at him. "My banana exploded." She said sullenly. "Your banana exploded?" Alec said incredulously. "Yes! Now can we hurry up! I want to grieve my banana after my wedding, lets get this ring finding done!" Unlocking Magnus's door with key Alec's boyfriend had given him, He told Clary to wait here. Alec walked in, "Magnus? Maagnus!" Alec called. "BOO!" Magnus yelled at the top of his lungs from where he laid on the Sapphire colored couch. Alec jumped, drawing one of his throwing daggers. "By the Angel, Magnus! Don't do that! I need your help, well I don't need it but Clary does. She lost her wedding ring, can you believe that! I mean I can believe, but"-" OK-OK I will help!" Magnus interrupted. He stood up and stretched, his tight sparkly gold tank top raising a little bit to show a tan stripe of skin. His purple and White leggings and knee-high Black leather boots sparkled faintly. Magnus looked up smiling or smirking. Alec didn't care as he reached forward, twirling one of Magnus's smooth extra glittery hair streaked with blue and gold. Clary chose that moment to walk in. clearing her throat, she said, "Great, Magnus could you please find my ring?" Magnus nodded, his green/gold eyes glimmered in the half-light. Snapping his fingers, lights popped on and the neon green walls painted with white swirls and coated with sparkles glittered fiercely. _

_Clary yawned as Magnus tried the umpteenth time to use a spell to find her ring. Clary suddenly jumped! "Oh! I forgot, I have this!" Reaching into her pocket she drew out a tiny white leather bag. Opening it she took a minuscule piece of metal out. This was scraped of the ring when," Glancing at Alec she looked away. "When Alec used me for target practice." She finished. "Alexander! You wouldn't do that!" Alec flushed. "I did! I didn't hit her, Jace just walked in and yelled carnivore ducks. It is quite distracting!" He said in defense of himself. "Right!" Clary said. "Lets find this ring!" Alec nodded energetically. Magnus took the tiny scrap of metal and squinted at it. Putting it down, he drew a circle on the floor with chalk and started the spell. The tiny scrap rose up. Grabbing it before flew away, Magnus tied a fat red ribbon on it, letting go, he let it fly away, humping up he began following, tripping over random things. _

_Clary followed Alec and Magnus, racing after them. They finally arrived at the Institute, Clary lagging behind by a few yards. They followed the trailing red ribbon into the institute, up five flights of stairs, up into one of the towers and into a room with a giant fluffy mattress with the blankets and covers strewn about. Clary blushed. The ribbon floated down into a pile of covers. It sparked than reattached itself with the large Herondale ring, which was in the covers. "Yes! Thank you! Thank You! Thank you Alec and Magnus!" Clary squealed in delight. "THANK YOU!" Clary shrieked again. _

_Alec looked away. Than he jogged out of the room and down three flights of stairs and skidded into his room. Yawning he changed out of his clothes yet again, sweaty and stinky. He changed into his gear, leather tight jeans and a black tank top with weapon holders and than he ran out of his room and to the training room. With his bow in hands and he grabbed his quiver. Than he began shooting his arrows at the dummies. He hit every single dummy in the head, spinning around and shooting. He hit a few in the chest, just because he felt like it. Listening to the thump of the arrows. Taking out his knives, he began throwing them. "Hey why are you doing that?"Jace leaned in on the doorway. "I'm practicing for our contest, remember?" Alec said with a smirk._


End file.
